familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Caldiero
| coordinates_footnotes = | region = Veneto | province = Verona (VR) | frazioni = Caldierino | mayor_party = | mayor = Giovanni Molinaroli | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 10.4 | population_footnotes = All demographics and other statistics: Italian statistical institute Istat. | population_total = 6661 | population_as_of = 1 June 2007 | pop_density_footnotes = | population_demonym = Caldieresi | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 44 | twin1 = | twin1_country = | saint = | day = February 28 | postal_code = 37042, frazioni ''37040 | area_code = 045 | website = | footnotes = }} '''Caldiero' is a comune (municipality) in the Province of Verona in the Italian region Veneto, located about west of Venice and about east of Verona. Caldiero borders the following municipalities: Belfiore, Colognola ai Colli, Lavagno, San Martino Buon Albergo, and Zevio. History Caldiero was known in ancient Roman times as Calidarium, stemming from its thermal baths. Later it was held by the bishops of Verona who, in 1206, sold it to the commune. In 1233 Ezzelino III da Romano destroyed the castle. Later Caldiero was held by the Scaligers, the Nogarola counts, the Visconti and then by the Republic of Venice Several battles were fought in the vicinity of Caldiero during the French Revolutionary Wars and Napoleonic Wars. These actions occurred on 12 November 1796, on 29–31 October 1805, on 29–30 April 1809, and on 15 November 1813. All the battles were fought between France and Austria. In 1796, the Austrians repelled a French attack; in 1805, both sides claimed victory; in 1809, the Austrians repulsed French attacks but retreated the next day; in 1813, the French drove back the Austrians. Main sights *Baths of Juno, still preserving ancient pools of Roman origins. Demographic evolution Colors= id:lightgrey value:gray(0.9) id:darkgrey value:gray(0.8) id:sfondo value:rgb(1,1,1) id:barra value:rgb(0.6,0.7,0.8) ImageSize = width:455 height:303 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:50 top:30 right:30 DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:6000 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = gridcolor:darkgrey increment:500 start:0 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:lightgrey increment:100 start:0 BackgroundColors = canvas:sfondo BarData= bar:1861 text:1861 bar:1871 text:1871 bar:1881 text:1881 bar:1901 text:1901 bar:1911 text:1911 bar:1921 text:1921 bar:1931 text:1931 bar:1936 text:1936 bar:1951 text:1951 bar:1961 text:1961 bar:1971 text:1971 bar:1981 text:1981 bar:1991 text:1991 bar:2001 text:2001 PlotData= color:barra width:20 align:left bar:1861 from: 0 till:0 bar:1871 from: 0 till:2299 bar:1881 from: 0 till:2494 bar:1901 from: 0 till:2600 bar:1911 from: 0 till:2729 bar:1921 from: 0 till:3349 bar:1931 from: 0 till:3169 bar:1936 from: 0 till:3183 bar:1951 from: 0 till:3240 bar:1961 from: 0 till:3171 bar:1971 from: 0 till:3789 bar:1981 from: 0 till:4600 bar:1991 from: 0 till:4798 bar:2001 from: 0 till:5655 PlotData= bar:1861 at:0 fontsize:XS text: ? shift:(-8,5) bar:1871 at:2299 fontsize:XS text: 2299 shift:(-8,5) bar:1881 at:2494 fontsize:XS text: 2494 shift:(-8,5) bar:1901 at:2600 fontsize:XS text: 2600 shift:(-8,5) bar:1911 at:2729 fontsize:XS text: 2729 shift:(-8,5) bar:1921 at:3349 fontsize:XS text: 3349 shift:(-8,5) bar:1931 at:3169 fontsize:XS text: 3169 shift:(-8,5) bar:1936 at:3183 fontsize:XS text: 3183 shift:(-8,5) bar:1951 at:3240 fontsize:XS text: 3240 shift:(-8,5) bar:1961 at:3171 fontsize:XS text: 3171 shift:(-8,5) bar:1971 at:3789 fontsize:XS text: 3789 shift:(-8,5) bar:1981 at:4600 fontsize:XS text: 4600 shift:(-8,5) bar:1991 at:4798 fontsize:XS text: 4798 shift:(-8,5) bar:2001 at:5655 fontsize:XS text: 5655 shift:(-8,5) TextData= fontsize:S pos:(20,20) text:Data from ISTAT Transport * Caldiero railway station References External links * Official website Category:Caldiero